Gorgo
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: Fanmake of King Kong. When director Xemnas1992 leads an expedition to an island, the explorers find something greater than they ever imagined
1. Good old New York

_Chapter 1: Good old New York_

_**"And the prophet said: And lo the beast looked upon the face of beauty and it stayed its hand from killing and from that day, it was as one dead."**_

_**-Old Arabian Proverb**_

As the tale begins, it all seemed like a typical day in the neighborhood in modern day New York. People were crowding the sidewalks, taxis were being hailed, and hobos filled the alleyways.

While all this was going on, a Frank Sinatra song started to play.

**Start spreading the news, I'm leaving today**

**I want to be a part of it, New York New York!**

In a random building, a New York style fashion show was taking place.

**These vagabond shoes are longing to stray**

**Right through the very heart of it, New York New York!**

On the streets, people had set up little stands to sell jewelry and other goods.

**I wanna' wake up in a city that doesn't sleep!**

**And find I'm king of the hill, top of the heap!**

On the streets, two cars bumped into each other and the drivers got out.

**These little town blues, are melting away**

"Hey, watch where you're going, jackass!" One car driver shouted to the other.

"Shut up you prick!" The other one yelled. The two tackled each other and started to fight.

**I'll make a brand new start of it, in ole' New York!**

**If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere!**

**It's up to you, New York New York!**

As the song continued, life pretty much functioned like normal. The city was teeming with life and in the middle of it all, the Empire State Building stood tall and proud.

**I want to wake up, in a city that never sleeps**

**And find I'm A number 1, top of the list, king of the hill, A number 1!**

Then, we get to one of the most famous places in New York, Broadway!

In one of the theatres, a line of chorus girls are finishing up their act. One of them is a teenager with long orange hair and blue eyes. Her name is Bloom. _(Winx club)_

**These little town blues, are melting away!**

The chorus girls started to do their famous kicking.

**I'm going to make a brand new start of it, in ole' New York!**

The girls felt a tingle go through their bodies as they thought of all the people in that theatre watching them.

**And if I can make it there, I'm gonna' make it anywhere!**

**It's up to you, New York New York!**

**New York!**

Just as the song ended, the chorus girls act ended! They bowed to the audience as they started applauding for them.

That's New York City for ya!

_(Please R&R)_


	2. Bloom's dilemma

_Chapter 2: Bloom's dilemma_

Backstage, the chorus girls walked over to their dressers. They all sat down and started to undo their costumes.

"That was a great show girls!" A girl named Trixie Tang said.

"I think it was our best one yet!" Another girl named Starfire said. Bloom however wasn't interested in what everyone was talking about.

"Friend Bloom, why are you not celebrating with us?" Starfire asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Star. I've just got a lot of things on the mind right now." Bloom said.

"Please, do tell." Starfire said. Bloom looked at a poster for Phantom of the opera.

"Well, I've been thinking, being a chorus girl is nice and everything, but I want more out of being on Broadway! I'm going to audition for the part of Christine in Phantom!" Bloom said as she pumped her fists.

"I wish you luck on that." Starfire said with a smile.

"Thanks Star, you're a good friend." Bloom said as she gave Starfire the thumbs up. The next day, Bloom had the day off so she went down to the theatre where they were holding auditions for Phantom.

Bloom was now wearing a light blue short sleeve shirt with yellow sleeves, blue bell bottom pants with yellow stars at the bottom, and yellow sandals.

Bloom looked up at the theatre and gulped. "Well, here it goes." She said as she walked in.

The theatre was completely empty except for a few people who came to watch and some to audition. Bloom gulped as she heard, "Next!"

The young girl stepped up onto the stage as the judges were able to get a good look at her.

"Hmm, what's your name kid?" One judge asked.

"Bloom."

"OK, what makes you think you can be Christine?" Another judge asked as he wrote Bloom's name on a clipboard.

"Well, I've been told I have a good singing voice and I've been wanting to be a part of Phantom for a long time." Bloom said with a nervous smile.

"Show us what you can do, Doremi." The third judge said as he motioned to a young girl with odangos in her hair named Doremi. _(Ojamajo Doremi)_

Doremi who was sitting at a piano started to play the tune to "Think of me"

Bloom gulped as she started to sing along to the music.

**Think of me think of me fondly when we've said good-bye**

**Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try**

So far, the judges were impressed

**When you find that once again you long, to take your heart back and be free**

**If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me!**

Doremi stopped playing and Bloom bowed to the judges.

"So, what do you think?" Bloom asked with a perky smile. The judges whispered to each other and they turned their attention back to Bloom.

"Tell you what, we'll think about it then we'll call you." One judge said. Bloom smiled and left the theatre. Bloom walked hitched a taxi that drove her back to her apartment.

She went inside and when she got inside, someone was waiting for her. It was a small rabbit with grey fur. This is Kiko, Bloom's pet rabbit.

"Hey Kiko, you hungry?" Bloom said as she slipped her sandals off and walked over to her fridge. Kiko let out some chatter as Bloom opened up the fridge and pulled a whole carrot.

She gave it to Kiko and the rabbit started to eat it. Bloom walked into her bathroom and slipped her clothes off. She got into the shower and once she was done, she changed into her pajamas.

Kiko climbed into a small basket next to Bloom's bed and got comfortable while Bloom climbed into bed and quickly went to sleep.

The next morning while Bloom and Kiko were eating their breakfast, the phone rang and Bloom quickly answered it.

"Hello? Yeah this is Bloom?" Kiko watched as Bloom talked on the phone.

"Oh, I didn't get the part? Ok, thanks." Bloom said as she hung up. Kiko watched Bloom sit down on her couch and put her face in her hands. Kiko hopped over to Bloom and looked up at her.

"You know Kiko, life's not fair sometimes." Bloom said as she looked down at the floor.

_(Please R&R)_


	3. Xem's proposal

_Chapter 3: Xem's proposal_

Meanwhile at another part of the city, a private screening for a movie was going on. In a darkened theatre was a bi-pedal tiger wearing a Hawaiian shirt, blue shorts and sandals. This is Xemnas1992, the head of a low-budget production company called X-92 productions.

On the screen, the head of a big named studio was watching Xem's footage and eventually, a voice called out, "Lights!"

The film stopped rolling and Xem got up from his seat. The tiger walked down to the seat where the head executive was sitting.

The executive was a small green bug with antenna and one huge eye. This is Plankton._ (Spongebob Squarepants)_

"So Mr. Plankton, what did you think?" Xem asked as he clapped his paws together.

"It was OK." Plankton said as he stood up. Xem got a bad feeling when he heard that. He didn't take, "It was OK." for anything. He loved it when he got really powerful reviews, not mediocre ones.

"OK? What do you mean OK?" Xem asked.

"Exactly what I said, your movie is OK." Plankton said as he jumped onto the floor of the theatre.

"But, are you going to accept the film or not?" Xem asked. Plankton rubbed the back of his head and looked at Xem.

"Eh Xem, I liked it but it's not the summer blockbuster I'm looking for. I want explosions, romance, giant monsters! And trust me with the budget you get on a daily basis, that ain't happening." Plankton said. The little bug started to hop his way out of the theatre.

Xem ran ahead of him and stopped him.

"But Mr. Plankton, if you can give me a bigger budget then what I usually get, I can make that huge blockbuster you want!" Xem said. Plankton put his hand under his chin.

"I don't know Xem, your last film from what I remember didn't do too well." Plankton said.

"Yes, but this is different!" The tiger pulled a piece of paper out of his shirt pocket and showed it to Plankton.

"See this map? This map supposedly leads to an island that man has never set foot on and I figured, that place is perfect for my next movie!" Xem said as he folded the map back up.

"How do you know that place is real?" Plankton asked.

"The man I got it from sounded very sincere." Xem said. Plankton thought about if for a few seconds before finally agreeing!

"OK, it's a deal! I'll set up a boat and crew to take you to your location!" Plankton said.

"Thank you Mr. Plankton! You will not be disappointed!" Xem shouted in excitement!

"Great, whose the star?" Plankton asked. Xem's excitement died down.

"My...star?" Xem asked.

_(Please R&R)_


	4. The deal with Bloom

_Chapter 4: The deal with Bloom_

Later in the day, Bloom got ready to go back to work as a chorus girl. As she exited her apartment, a woman wearing a white coat and who had black hair came out of one of the apartments and walked up to Bloom. This is Cruella Devil, Bloom's land lady.

"Bloom!" The Cruella said. The young girl turned around and faced the evil lady.

"Oh, hi Cruella." Bloom said.

"Bloom, you're late on your rent again!" Cruella said.

"I know Cruella, I'm sorry. I'll send you your check as soon as possible!" Bloom said.

"You'd better because if you don't, I'll evict you and your little hairball of a pet!" Cruella yelled before going back into her own room.

Bloom sighed as she left the building. After she was done with work, Bloom walked down the street, away from the theatre. Across the street from where Bloom was, Xem was there as well.

The tiger was on a hunt for the star of his movie and he needed one fast! Bloom walked past a fruit stand and she was getting hungry, being a chorus girl does that to you.

Bloom didn't get paid till next week so she looked around to make sure nobody was watching her. She grabbed an apple from the stand and put it in her coat pocket.

"Hey you!" The owner yelled as he grabbed Bloom's arm!

"Think you can steal from my stand?" The owner yelled angrily. Xem heard the commotion and he ran over to help out. The tiger got between the two.

"Excuse me my good man, will this cover it?" Xem asked as he pulled a one dollar bill out. The owner glared at the tiger and took the money.

"Thank you." Bloom said as she rubbed her arm.

"Don't mention it." Xem said. He looked at Bloom and his jaw dropped. She was gorgeous! Xem thought about this and knew he had found his leading lady, but all he needed now is for her to agree.

"So can I treat you to dinner?" Xem asked. Later that night at a diner, Xem and Bloom were eating.

"So you're a chorus girl huh?" Xem asked.

"Yeah, my mom was one so she wanted me to be one." Bloom said. She let out a small giggle.

"The theatre is where she met my dad. He was one of the stage hands." Bloom smiled.

"Charming. Say Bloom, you ever thought about being in movies?" Xem asked.

"Well, not really. I auditioned for Christine in Phantom but I got turned down." Bloom said.

"Well, it just so happens I'm a director and I want you to be in my next movie." Xem said. Bloom looked at the tiger with interest.

"You do?" Bloom asked.

"Of course I do! You've got the spunk and the looks I need, you're perfect!" Xem said.

"I don't know." Bloom said.

"Oh come on, I'm giving you a golden opportunity here! Adventure, fame, fortune! It's the thrill of a lifetime!" Xem said in excitement!

"Where are you shooting?" Bloom asked. Xem pulled the map out of his pocket and showed it to Bloom.

"An island that's way off the coast. It'll be a long journey so if you agree make sure to bring all you need." Xem said.

"But, what do I have to do?" Bloom asked.

"Just think positive and keep your chin up!" Xem said. Bloom smiled at the tiger.

"Xem, you've got yourself a deal!" Bloom said!

_(Please R&R)_


	5. The RLS Legacy

_Chapter 5: The RLS Legacy_

The next morning, Xem and Bloom took a cab down to the docks so they could get on their boat. Bloom got of the cab and took a suitcase out. Kiko came along too and jumped out of the cab.

"Bloom, our ship should be over here." Xem said. He Bloom, and Kiko walked along the dock. Finally Xem spotted their boat!

"There it is Bloom, the RLS Legacy!" Xem said. The Legacy was a big freighter with a bit of rust on it and lifeboats hanging off the side. Bloom looked at the huge ship with wide eyes. She'd seen ships like this on TV before but never in real life!

"OK, our captain should be onboard." Xem said. Bloom, Kiko and Xem walked up a gangplank that led to the deck of the boat. On the deck watching the boat being loaded was a cat woman wearing a regal captain uniform. This is Amelia, captain of the RLS Legacy.

"Captain Amelia, this is Bloom, my star." Xem said.

"Ahh pleased to meet you Bloom. It'll be nice to have another woman on board." Amelia said. The captain was watching a crate being hauled on the ship and when it finally got on Xem opened it and took out a round cylinder that looked like a huge bullet shell.

"Is that a grenade?" Bloom asked.

"It's not just a grenade, it's a gas grenade filled with a sleeping chemical. Just one of these suckers in enough to knock out an elephant." Xem said.

"Captain, we're about ready to leave." A voice said. Bloom turned her head and saw a young man her age with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a light purple jacket, an orange shirt, blue jeans and sneakers.

"Excellent Sky. Bloom, Xem, this is Sky my first mate." Amelia said. Bloom and Sky looked at each other and Bloom felt a blush creep on her cheeks.

Suddenly, a whistle blew and the engines of the ship revved up. The ship slowly started to move and pull out of the harbor.

"Finally, we're off!" Xem said in excitement.

_(Please R&R)_


	6. Bloom's first shoot

_Chapter 6: Bloom's first shoot_

Finally, when the Legacy was out in the open ocean, Amelia walked along the main deck of the ship where she saw Xem setting up a camera.

"Hey captain, should I shoot in normal or 3-D?" Xem asked.

"Normal, everything is 3-D nowadays." Amelia said as Xem pulled a tri-pod out of a bag. He placed the camera on the tri-pod and started checking the lighting.

"Xem, going to this island of yours is making me feel kind of uneasy." Amelia said.

"Aww, don't worry about it captain. What could go wrong?" Xem asked.

"That's what's making me feel scared. Anything could happen. This island of yours reminds me of something that happened not long ago." The captain said.

"Care to explain, I've got time." Xem said as he finished setting up the camera and sat down on a deck chair. Amelia sat down next to him.

"Well, a few weeks ago, my crew and I were hauling cargo off the coast of southern Chile." Amelia said as she started to have a flashback.

The flashback showed Amelia standing on the deck of the ship while her men were working in the background.

_"It was like any other day, the sun had just set and the moon was beaming down on us. Suddenly, the ship got encased in the thickest fog I've ever seen in my life. And it came out of nowhere, like a ghost."_ Amelia narrated.

The flashback showed the Legacy getting engulfed in for and Amelia tried to see through it.

_"That fog was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I looked down at the ocean and saw a lone sailor clinging to a piece of wood."_ Amelia said. When she saw the drifter, she sent some sailors down to get him on board.

_"When we got him on board, he told us he'd been at sea for days. He told us about an island that his ship had come across and how he was one of 'the lucky ones.' He also told us, that on this island was a wall that was centuries old."_ Amelia narrated.

"Let me guess, he drank the sea water didn't he?" Xem cut in.

"Mr. Xem, this is serious! Anyway, he also explained that on that island was a huge rock formation that looked just like a skull. He said it was called, Isla De Muerte." Amelia said.

"But you know what the creepy part is? He said that on the island, was a creature, a creature that was neither man nor beast." Amelia said as the flashback ended.

Xem gulped at Amelia's story. "Did he tell you anything else?" he asked. Amelia shook her head.

"Nope, when we found him the next morning he had hung himself in his cabin with one of his bed sheets." Amelia said. Xem felt uneasy when she said that but he immediately perked up.

"Anyway, tell Bloom it's time to shoot." Xem said as he stood up along with Amelia.

"Sky, will you go to Bloom's cabin and tell her Xem need's her?" Amelia asked Sky.

"Yes captain." Sky said.

**In Bloom's cabin…**

The teenage girl was listening to loud music through a stereo and Kiko was dancing on the bed. Bloom was dancing and singing along to the music.

_**I want your love and I want your revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_**I want your love and all your lovers' revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance!**_

Sky found her cabin and knocked on the door but Bloom didn't hear him.

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Caught in a bad romance! (x2)**_

Sky opened the door and saw Bloom and Kiko dancing. She saw him and quickly turned the music off.

"Sorry Sky, I didn't hear you." Bloom said while blushing. Sky laughed.

"It's fine. Hey, Xem needs you on board." Sky said. Bloom nodded and closed the door.

"Man, she's something else." Sky said. A few minutes later, Bloom came atop deck wearing a beautiful Arabian style outfit.

"Bloom, you look amazing!" Xem said, making Bloom start blushing.

"Thank you." She said. Xem went to his camera and started to get it going.

"Xem, don't you have a camera guy?" Bloom asked. Xem let out a small chuckle.

"Nah, I don't need one. A small accident happened where a camera man and I were shooting in Africa. A Mightyena came sprinting on all fours towards us and the dude ran off. He knew I was there with a gun but I guess he didn't trust me to get the Mightyena before it got him." The tiger said as he loaded the film.

"I found him crying up a tree and he was easy to find too. I just followed the trail of pee he left behind. And after that, I never bothered with camera guys so I just do it myself." Xem said as he activated the camera.

"OK, here we go, get ready Bloom." Xem said. Bloom quickly prepared herself.

"OK and action. Alright Bloom, you're just looking around, getting a feel for your surroundings." Xem said. Bloom did what he told her to do.

"But suddenly, something comes out into the open! It's a monster, one that could pick you up and carry you off! You throw your hands over your eyes, looking at this thing is horrifying you!" Xem said really getting into it. Amelia and Sky were watching from the sides.

"Then an idea comes to your mind Bloom! If you can scream, maybe someone will here you! You try to scream but it keeps getting stuck, you're too horrified to even think! Scream Bloom, scream for your life!" Xem commanded!

The teenager let out a chilling scream! Sky reacted and grabbed Amelia's arm! The captain gave him a look that was saying, "Let go of me please."

"There a problem Sky?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, what does he think she's really gonna see?" Sky asked.

_(Please R&R)_


	7. Isla De Muerte

_Chapter 7: Isla De Muerte_

As days passed, the Legacy still chugged on the open ocean. Bloom was looking across the ocean as night set in. She stood at the back of the ship and leaned against the railing of the ship. Sky saw her and checked if his breath smelled good and he walked up to Bloom.

"Hey Bloom." He said.

"Oh, hey Sky." Bloom said. She continued to look out across the ocean as the moon reflected off the water, creating a lovely glow.

"It's a nice night huh?" Sky asked. Bloom looked at him and nodded.

"I think this is really exciting! I've never been on a ship before!" Bloom said. Sky laughed. Bloom's excitement was one of the features that made her so cute.

"Hey Bloom, can I tell you something?" Sky said.

"Sure, what is it?" Bloom asked. Sky had to tell Bloom his feelings but every time he tried to, his words kept getting lodged in his throat.

"I, um, I…" The first mate said with a really bad stutter.

"LAND HO!" A voice yelled. Bloom and Sky looked up at a crows nest and a sailor was pointing at something in the distance.

"LAND HO!" He yelled again. Xem ran out of his cabin when he heard that and looked out towards the ocean. Amelia was looking out to and everyone on the boat saw an island with a huge skull rock formation.

"There it is! We made it!" Xem cheered. Amelia's eyes widened as she looked out at the island.

"I can't believe it exists!" She said to herself. Bloom got a nervous feeling from looking at the island. Sky looked at her.

"Nervous?" He asked. Bloom giggled.

"A little." She said. Xem couldn't believe this. He had found the island of his dreams. Tomorrow, they'd start filming on the island.

_(Please R&R)_


	8. Meeting the natives

_Chapter 8: Meeting the natives_

**(Left 4 Dead fans will like this chapter a lot)**

The next day, Xem and his crew were eating their lunch. Xem was in total joy at the excitement of filming on the island.

Bloom looked outside at the island and a chill went up her spine.

"I don't know Xem, this place doesn't look too friendly." Bloom said as she looked at the skull rock formation that looked like it was glaring at the ship.

"Don't worry about it Bloom, nobodies lived on that island for hundreds of years." Xem said, completely disregarding Amelia's story. Once lunch was done, Xem loaded Bloom, Sky, his camera and a small group of sailors onto some lifeboats and they rowed off to the island.

Amelia watched them and she sighed.

"That tiger's one crazy pussy cat." Amelia said. Eventually after riding some small waves, the lifeboats made it to the island and Xem unloaded his camera. Everyone got out and Bloom looked around at the scenery.

"Wow, this place is cool but creepy." She said. She and the others found a trail near the beach where they parked their boats.

Eventually, they came across an abandoned village. Old huts made out of sticks with grass roofs were all around and near the back of the village, stood a one hundred foot wall made of stone, just like in Amelia's story.

"Oh man, this is fantastic!" Xem said as he filmed around the village. The sailors all looked around the village and not a soul was to be seen. It was like something out of a Tim Burton movie.

"I hate creepy villages." Said a sailor named Francis. _(Left 4 dead)_

Suddenly, the crew heard something. It was crying and everyone tensed up when they heard the crying and they all looked around. Xem looked forward and saw a girl sitting on the ground. She had dirty blonde hair, and she was wearing a dirty shirt and a pair of panties. She was known as a Witch. _(Left 4 Dead)_

Everyone looked at the Witch and they all got goose bumps.

"Xem, I think we should leave!" Bloom whispered. Xem shook the creepy feeling off.

"Hey relax Bloom, I know how to handle this." He said. Xem reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar.

"Excuse me, miss!" Xem called to the Witch. The young woman gasped and looked at the crew and she had evil red eyes! She started to growl and believe me, she did not sound happy!

Xem started to scoot towards her and as he got closer, the Witch's growling got more and more agitated!

"You like chocolate? It's really good!" Xem said. He was really close to the Witch now and now she was mad.

"Here, just take it!" Xem said. He grabbed the Witch's shoulder and that was the last straw! The Witch screamed at the top of her lungs and it was revealed she had long claws instead of finger nails! She grabbed Xem's arm and the two started to struggle.

"Oh come on Xem would you leave the native alone? I don't think she wants the chocolate." Sky said. The Witch suddenly scratched Xem with her claws before running off with her face in her hands.

Rain began to fall as more natives came out of the woodworks pretty much. They all had pale skin, were wearing dirty clothes and they all had milky white eyes. They looked like zombies.

The crew looked around as the villagers all came out to look at them.

"OK, I'm sorry for scaring that girl. We're harmless." Xem said. Unknown to everyone, something bad was about to happen. A sailor felt a sharp pain in his stomach and he looked down to see he'd been impaled with a spear! He fell to the ground.

Bloom screamed in terror and after she did, a loud roar rang out. All the villagers looked around in horror.

"Gorgo, Gorgo!" Another Witch said with a scared look. Unknown to everyone, something was lurking in the shadows. It was a man wearing a hoodie with duct tape on the arms and dirty jeans with duct tape on them. This is a Hunter. _(Left 4 dead)_

**"GRAAAGH!"** The Hunter yelled as he leaped out and tackled Sky! The villagers ran out and surrounded the sailors!

"Bloom, run!" Sky yelled while he fought on the ground with the Hunter. Bloom hesitated for a bit but she quickly made a sprint for the entrance to the village.

Suddenly, another special villager came out from the top of a hut! It was a guy wearing a green jacket, a white shirt, jeans, brown shoes and the scariest part of him was that he had a messed up looking face and green smoke was coming out of his body! He was known as a Smoker. _(Left 4 dead)_

The Smoker made a gagging sound and he launched his long tongue out and it wrapped around Bloom! She screamed as the Smoker reeled her in and suspended her!

With Xem, a villager charged towards him but he quickly whipped his claws out and he scratched his face! But then, another special villager attacked!

It was a short guy who was laughing like a lunatic and he had a huge humped back. He was wearing a torn up undershirt, striped boxers and his lips had been torn away. This is a Jockey! _(Left 4 dead)_

The Jockey leaped onto Xem's shoulders.

"Gah! Get this freak off of me!" The tiger yelled. With Bloom, her body was suspended against the hut with the Smoker's tongue around her tight! The Witch from before looked at Bloom and began trudging towards her and chanting in a weird language before ending with, "Gorgo!"

The Witch chanted more and more and kept ending with Gorgo! Another special villager came in. It was a big guy with one stubby arm and one HUGE bulky arm. He was wearing overalls and his nose bad been eaten away. This is a Charger._ (Left 4 dead)_

Some villagers hauled a sailor over to a rock that the Charger was standing behind. They placed the sailor's head on the rock and the Charger raised his bulky arm and he slammed the sailor's head into the rock! Xem screamed as the Jockey dragged him along the ground towards the rock!

The villagers lifted Xem up onto the rock and the tiger saw blood dripping from the Charger's arm! His head was placed on the rock and the Charger lifted his arm!

***BANG***

A bullet hit the Charger right in the forehead! It was Amelia, wielding a pistol. She shot the charger two more times before the villager hit the ground with a thud! Amelia also shot the Smoker holding Bloom in the head and the Smoker flew back, releasing a cloud of smoke from its body.

All the villagers ran off back into hiding. Bloom was on the ground crying after the experience. Amelia and the others stormed the village and she looked at Xem who was on the ground looking up at her.

"I think we've seen enough." Amelia said.

_(Please R&R)_


	9. Bloom's abduction and the sacrifice

_Chapter 9: Bloom's abduction and the sacrifice_

Later that night, the rain storm really picked up and the Legacy was being rocked back and forth in the waves. All the crew members were struggling to get the ship moving again but the storm was making that difficult.

In Bloom's cabin, Bloom was in her pajamas. She was wearing a blue nightshirt, and blue pajama pants. Kiko watched her while she brushed her hair, the words of the Witch still ringing in her mind.

_"Gorgo, Gorgo!"_

Unknown to everyone, some Hunters from the village were leaping from some rocks towards the ship. After a few seconds, the Hunters were on board.

"Get the engines going! We need to try again!" Amelia commanded. Back at the cabins, Bloom heard a thump outside. She gasped and stood up when she heard the noise. Bloom slowly walked towards the door and…BAM! The door flew open and a Hunter tackled Bloom!

Kiko ran up to the deck of the ship on his hind legs, screaming his head off. Sky looked down and saw the little rabbit panting.

"What's the matter Kiko?" Sky asked. Kiko grabbed Sky's pant leg and started jumping up and down and pointing in the direction of the cabins. Sky looked and he got a terrible feeling.

He ran to the cabins with Kiko following him.

"Bloom, you ok?" He asked but of course, he got no answer. He looked inside Bloom's cabin and he saw it was trashed. Sky got a horrified look and he ran back onto the deck. But before he did, he slid on something that was on the floor. It was the blood of a sailor, his throat had been torn open.

With Bloom, the Hunters had leaped off the ship and took her with them! A Smoker who was waiting for the Hunters launched his tongue out and a Hunter grabbed onto it, using it to pull himself out of the water.

"Captain, captain!" Sky yelled as he ran to find Amelia. The captain heard him and ran out of the steering room of the ship.

"What is it Sky?" Amelia asked.

"Bloom's gone! I can't find her anywhere! I found a dead body near her cabin!" Sky frantically said. Amelia widened her eyes when suddenly tribal drums began playing on the island. Amelia looked at the island and saw a bright light coming from it.

"I think I know where she is!" Amelia said. In the village, Bloom's arms were being held by a Hunter and a Smoker as they led her through the village. The villagers were holding torches and chanting,

**"GORGO, GORGO!"** And all the while some of the village women were shaking and moaning like they were having seizures!

Back on the ship, Amelia opened up a gun closet and inside was an arsenal of the greatest gun ever made, the AK-47! Amelia handed some AK's out to some sailors for their mission to rescue Bloom!

"All hands going ashore!" Sky yelled. The crew uncovered some lifeboats and threw their guns over their shoulders.

"We may need these." Xem said, putting a bag of gas grenades over his shoulder along with an M79 grenade launcher. Kiko also hoped into a lifeboat.

All the sailors who were going to the island climbed into the lifeboats which were quickly lowered down into the ocean.

Meanwhile on the island, the rain storm had stopped and the villagers were playing tribal drums while Bloom was taken to the top of the wall. Fire shot out of two giant stone skulls that were on the other side of the wall.

In front of the wall was a huge chasm that was shrouded in fog and beyond the chasm was a dense jungle. The villagers tied Bloom to a wooden platform by binding her wrists. A Witch walked up to Bloom and placed a tribal necklace made out of bones around her neck.

Suddenly, Bloom felt the ground below her start to move! It turns out the villagers had hooked her up to a wooden crane! The crane started to move Bloom towards a platform on the other end of the chasm as the drumbeats kept getting faster and faster!

Finally when Bloom's bare feet touched the other side of the chasm, the drumbeats stopped. While on the other side, Bloom tried to get out of her binding but to no avail. She stopped when she heard a rustling in the trees in front of her. A loud thumping sound along with the sounds of trees breaking came after.

The girl's heart beat began to increase when she saw a huge shape lurking in the shadows. Back with the rescue party, they finally arrived at the shore of the island. They all jumped out of the bats and ran towards the village with Sky leading the way!

With Bloom, the girl screamed when she saw a huge creature emerge from the jungle. It stood 20 stories tall, had dark green skin, sharp claws, razor sharp teeth and on its head were two aquatic flipper like things. This is Gorgo, the god of the village people.

Gorgo took a huge step towards his new gift and reached a clawed hand towards her. He took a bit of Bloom's hair in between his claws and gently rubbed it. With the rescue party, they stormed the village.

"Spread out and find her!" Sky yelled. Some of the sailors fired their AK's in the air, alerting the villagers of their arrival!

"Ms. Bloom, where are you!" A sailor named Ellis _(Left 4 dead 2)_ called out in a Southern accent.

"Everybody stick together!" Amelia commanded. She didn't want anymore lives to be lost. Gorgo put his clawed hand around his new wife, his claws wrapping around her stomach. The monster broke his new wife's binds off, freeing her from the platform.

"She's here somewhere!" Amelia yelled. All the sailors heard Gorgo's loud roar.

"What in God's name was that?" Amelia whispered. Gorgo looked at Bloom with his red eyes and she looked right back! Bloom screamed in terror.

"She's behind the wall!" Sky yelled. Kiko and Xem followed Sky as he ran towards the wall. In the wall was a 20 foot wooden door. Xem ran to the door and tried to find a spot for him and the others to get through. He found a small opening and looked through.

Bloom fainted in Gorgo's hand and the giant monster looked at her for a few more seconds before roaring in triumph. He turned his back to the village and ran off into the jungle with Bloom.

Xem's eyes widened in terror. There really was a monster…Amelia's story was true.

_(Please R&R)_


	10. Welcome to the jungle

_Chapter 10: Welcome to the jungle_

Amelia popped open an ammo box full of gun magazines. She started handing them out to the sailors.

"OK, you'll take Sky and fifteen others. We'll put guards on the gate until you return and the rest of you will stay with the ship." Amelia said.

"Yes captain." Xem said. Kiko hopped onto Sky's shoulder as he led the rescue party through a small door in the huge gate. They all walked across the wooden crane and into the dark jungle.

"Bloom!" Sky called out. The rescue party walked through mud and fallen tree branches in the hopes of finding Bloom. The jungle felt never ending. Whenever the sailors looked ahead it looked like it was going on and on.

"That thing that took Bloom must have passed through here. Look at all those broken branches." Xem said.

Sky looked up and saw the sun started to pierce through the darkness.

"Well guys, the sunds up." Sky said as the sounds of birds chirping joined the sun rise. Sky looked and saw something in the mud!

"Guys, look!" He said. All the sailors ran forward and they looked down, it was a huge footprint!

"Wow, look at the size of that thing! He must be as big as a house!" Xem said.

"We're on the right trail alright! Come on and keep your guns close!" Sky commanded. All the sailors followed him and continued their trek.

"Hey Sky, you really think we can take on something that big?" Xem asked.

"I'll do anything to rescue Bloom even if I have to murder every thing on this island with my bare hands!" A sailor named Bill _(Left 4 dead)_ said in a gruff voice.

Suddenly, a loud thumping sound shook the crew up a bit. They looked ahead and saw a huge creature that was standing on its two hind legs. It had blue skin and red Godzilla like spikes on its back. It was a Feraligatr, a creature that was supposed to be extinct.

"Oh my god…" Sky said as he looked at the ancient creature. Xem held his grenade launcher close just in case the creature attacked.

"Nobody move, I don't think he sees us." Xem whispered. Suddenly, Kiko let out a small sneeze. The Feraligatr widened its eyes and looked towards the spot where the noise came from.

It roared in anger and it started to head towards the sailors. They sailors fired their guns at the creature but it looked like it had no effect!

Xem saved everyone by shooting a gas grenade at the creature! It exploded and the creature inhaled the chemicals it released. The Feraligatr started to stumble like it was drunk until it fell to the ground, fast asleep.

"Man, these things really work." Xem said as he reloaded. The rescue party all slowly walked towards the creature and they saw it breathing heavily.

"Come on let's get out of here before it wakes up." Sky said. The party continued following Gorgo's tracks, deeper and deeper into the jungle.

(Please R&R)


	11. Bloom's escape

_Chapter 11: Bloom's escape_

Back with Gorgo, Bloom was still in his tight grip. She looked up at the giant monster, her whole body trembling in fright.

Gorgo looked down at Bloom and whenever he did, he felt something that he never felt before. Unlike his previous brides, Gorgo felt closer to Bloom. What was it about her? Was it her shiny hair, her beautiful blue eyes, her curvaceous body, or all of the above?

The giant beast couldn't tell, there was just something abut her that was mesmerizing. He just couldn't get his mind off it, no matter how hard he tried. It was like a song that you hear and it's stuck in your head all day, you know what I'm talking about.

Anyway, the huge monster stomped through the jungle with Bloom still safe and sound in his claws. The poor girl had eventually fallen asleep and she needed it badly. All the events of last night had really shaken her up and for the chance to get a wink of sleep was like a dream come true.

Gorgo often took short glances at her and when he did, he felt that feeling again. That one feeling that was really new to him, one that he couldn't explain. After a few short minutes, Gorgo arrived at a cliff edge that had a waterfall going over the edge along with a huge rock that was about his size resting in the dirt.

The huge beast gently placed Bloom down onto the soft dirt and she still hadn't woken up yet. Gorgo growled lowly and sat down, putting his back against the huge rock. He looked out over the jungle and the beautiful scenery of the canopy was accompanied by roars and bird chirps.

But suddenly, Bloom's eyes slowly opened. She looked around at where she was and when she looked up, her eyes widened. She was hoping all this was a nightmare and that she'd wake up safe and sound in her apartment. Well, no such luck.

"Oh man, I have to get out of here!" Bloom thought to herself. She had to take it slowly and plan her movement just right because she knew if Gorgo caught her, it could mean big trouble!

The young girl slowly started to crawl on her stomach like a soldier crawling through a battlefield to avoid gunfire. Gorgo suddenly turned his massive head to look at her and Bloom immediately dropped down to the ground.

Her captor stared at her for a few seconds before turning his head again. Bloom took this opportunity to quickly crawl behind a tree nearby. She was panting in terror at the fear that she had been seen but thankfully it appeared she hadn't. Bloom steadied her breathing and slowly made her way into the jungle where she almost immediately started to run.

"Oh Sky, where are you?" Bloom said in worry.

_(Please R&R)_


	12. The spider pit sequence

_Chapter 12: The spider pit sequence_

"Come on guys, we can't stop now!" Sky said to the rescue party. They had all been walking for what felt like hours and they were scared that anything could leap out at anytime.

"Sky, can't we take a break? This jungle heat is killing me!" Xem said while fanning himself. Ellis whistled as he fanned himself as well with a hat he was wearing.

"Man, it is hotter then a barbecue on the Fourth of July." Ellis said in his Southern accent. Thankfully the shade provided by the jungle canopy was keeping these poor guys from roasting alive. Kiko kept wiping sweat from his fur and Sky couldn't blame him.

"Some water would be helpful." Sky said, and water they got because after a few minutes the team came across an eerie looking bog. Mist surrounded them and all the sounds of the jungle had been drowned out. The only sound that was present was the lone croaking of some frogs.

Kiko started to tremble and hugged Sky's arm.

"Yeah, me too." Sky said to the little rabbit. This bog was starting to get to them. The party had to trudge thru thick mud and the lack of sounds in this creepy place didn't help. And on an island like this, anything could happen at any time so you'd better watch it!

Sky then gasped as he felt something wet touch his foot. He tumbled back a bit only to discover it was a river! The river was flowing down South and Gorgo's tracks ended at the edge.

"Hey guys, check this out! Looks like our big friend took Bloom for a little swim." Sky said. Xem stepped forward and looked down into the filthy water.

"You don't think he took her under do you?" The tiger asked. Sky shook his head and looked forward. He could barely make it out but he saw land on the other side!

"Look, it's the monster's tracks! We've gotta get to the other side somehow." Sky said. Kiko then spotted something and smiled. He jumped off Sky's shoulder and started to squeak in excitement.

He saw a huge branch lying in the dirt so he jumped onto it and started to jump up and down while pointing to the branch.

"Hey, great idea Kiko! We'll build a raft and use it to get to the other side!" Sky said. Xem smiled and patted Sky on the back.

"I like that idea! Ok boys, get as many branches or logs as you can find and bring them back here!" Xem commanded. All the sailors nodded and ran off to get what they needed. When then finally had enough, they strung the logs and branches together with vines.

"Ok, let's go!" Sky said. All the sailors got onto the raft and two of them were using longs sticks to paddle it. They departed from the shore and continued on their mission.

"Ok guys, keep an eye out for Bloom and holler if you see her!" Xem said.

"I hate the water and the jungle!" The sailor known as Francis said abruptly.

"God damn it Francis, is they're anything you don't hate?" The old sailor Bill asked in his grouchy voice.

"You know there is something don't hate. I don't hate vests. I've got a soft spot for these things." Francis said as he rubbed the vest he was wearing and that caused Bill to roll his eyes. Suddenly, something touched the raft and that made its movement shift very quickly.

"What was that?" Xem asked as he held the grenade launcher close. The sailors all started to get spooked when they heard a loud growling sound. A huge shape then started to rise from the water right next to the raft! It was a huge aquatic creature with blue scales and sharp teeth! It was a Gyrados! _(Pokemon)_

The monster roared at the crew as started to fire their guns at it. Xem tried to fire a gas grenade at it but the Pokemon was making the raft move too much he wasn't able to get a clear shot! The Gyrados suddenly raised its massive head up!

"Look out, jump!" Sky yelled as all the sailors leaped off the raft and into the water! The Gyrados collided with the raft, breaking it into a million pieces! All the guys in the water were scrambling and flailing their arms in an attempt to get to the shore and the impact made the sailors lose their guns!

The Gyrados swam towards its prey and ducked down into the water, pulling a sailor up by the upper body! The Gyrados shook the trapped sailor back and forth until his screaming was silenced.

Kiko screamed at the giant Pokemon and quickly swam towards the shore. He looked like a little speedboat he was going so fast! Another sailor was hoisted up into the Pokemon's jaws and the remaining sailors kept going without looking back.

When they finally made it back, all the sailors immediately got to their feet and took off running. They were all horrified to see the Gyrados come out of the water and actually move on land! It looked like a giant snake the way it was moving.

Bill then stopped and faced the Gyrados!

"Bill, come on!" Francis yelled. The old war hero didn't listen.

"Go I'll hold this thing off and whatever happens, don't look back!" Bill said as Francis reluctantly ran off with the others. Bill waved his arms and yelled at the Gyrados!

"Come on, come on you son of a bitch!" He yelled. The Gyrados had Bill in his sights and it roared loudly. The aquatic beast started to chase Bill who ran off with the Pokemon close behind!

The remaining sailors kept running through the bog until they re-entered the jungle but that didn't stop them! They kept going until they bumped into something else! It was a giant purple Pokemon with a ton of muscles and a single horn on its forehead. It was a Nidoking!

All the sailors screamed as the Nidoking roared at them and started to chase them! Now with the Nidoking hot on their trail, the sailors really booked it! Xem suddenly got his shirt sleeve caught on a branch!

"Oh crap!" He yelled as he attempted to free himself. A sailor who was falling behind accidently tripped and Xem watched as the Nidoking grabbed the man by the ankles and hoisted him up!

The Pokemon grabbed the man's head and crushed his skull! Then he threw the sailor into the air, grabbed his ankles again and finished him by slamming him into the dirt, face first! Xem finally broke free and ran up to the others.

After running for a few minutes, the rescue party came across a huge log bridge that was over a deep chasm. They all scrambled across it only to bump into their buddy, Gorgo! The huge beast was looking for Bloom and for him to see these people invading his territory pissed him off!

Everyone screamed as Gorgo started to move towards them so they all moved back onto the log bridge but Nidoking was there to greet them! Sky quickly saw a hole in the face of the cliff so he grabbed a vine and crawled down into it.

He looked up and saw the poor sailors stuck on this bridge, they couldn't go forward because Gorgo was there and they couldn't go back because of Nidoking! Gorgo roared as he grabbed the log and started to shake it! The sailors who were on it screamed and held on tight to the log as Gorgo shook it more and more.

"Hang on boys!" One man yelled. As the shaking increased, one man lost his grip and fell into the chasm! One by one, all the sailors fell off the log and into the chasm. When only one remained, Gorgo was ready to finish this.

He pushed the log off the cliff taking the sailor with it. The log and the sailor fell into the chasm and hit the floor with a loud thud. Gorgo roared in victory and went on his way but we're not done yet!

* * *

At the bottom of the chasm, some sailors survived the fall thanks to some vines that were hung up. The survivors all looked around for a way out when suddenly a huge creature emerged from a cave!

It was a huge turtle Pokemon that had a tree on its shell. It was known as Torterra! The Pokemon roared and charged towards the sailors with both of them grabbing huge sticks for defense.

"This way!" A sailor yelled as he and another one climbed up onto a huge rock. When the Torterra got close, one of the sailors smacked it on the head with the stick! When the Torterra was stunned for a few seconds, the other sailor helped his friend fight off a huge crab Pokemon known as Kingler.

The Torterra poked its head up again and received another smack on the head! Meanwhile another sailor who had survived gasped when a giant spider Pokemon emerged from another cave. It was a huge Ariados!

The sailor it was going after tripped and crawled around on the ground before having Ariados sink it's fangs into his body. Up above, Sky was horrified because he knew that he was powerless to save them!

With the two other sailors fighting the Torterra and Kingler, the giant crab Pokemon snatched one sailor in its claws and the Torterra grabbed the other one and sank it's beak like mouth into him!

When one sailor was left, he pulled a knife out and backed away from the carnage. He suddenly felt something behind him and he turned to see another Pokemon! It looked like a blue starfish with a beak mouth, a shell on its back and tentacles. It was an Omastar!

The Omastar roared and wrapped its tentacles around the sailor! The sailor stabbed the Pokemon a few times but it was no use. He was dead in a matter of seconds. Up on the other side of the cliff, Xem was hanging from a vine and clinging to him was Francis, Ellis and Kiko.

"Oh god, this is freakin crazy." Xem said as he pulled himself and the other three up. Sky also pulled himself up and when everyone reached the top, they started to talk.

"Hey Xem, you guys ok?" Sky yelled.

"Yeah we're fine. A little banged up but other then that everything's a-ok." Ellis yelled back.

"Ok, listen, I'm gonna go ahead and try to find Bloom. You guys head back to the Enterprise where it's safe!" Sky said.

"Ok, good luck!" Xem responded. The tiger and his three friends left the scene to get back to the ship. Sky on the other hand, he had a girl to save.

_(Please R&R)_


	13. Giant monster fight

_Chapter 13: Giant monster fight_

**(A/N: When Gorgo and the other monster fight, listen to the song Hocus Pocus by Helloween. It fits the scene perfectly!)**

Back with our leading lady, Bloom was still trying her best to find Sky and the others and she of course was completely unaware of their fate. As the day moved on, Bloom started to lose hope more and more and having to walk through the jungle in her bare feet and pajamas didn't help much.

"Oh man, it'll be days before they find me in this place!" She said in a sad voice. Still she knew that giving up wasn't an option so she moved on. Of course Bloom had other things to worry about.

For one thing all the mysterious beasts that live on this island, weather she'd be found or not and what happens if she bumps into her big lizard boyfriend again? We've all had one of those days where we have so many things on our mind that it's tough to focus and in Bloom's case, all the things on her mind would decide her fate.

Bloom then stopped in her tracks when she felt a rumble coming from her gut. She groaned a bit and held her stomach and she knew it could only mean one thing, hunger. It had been a while since she had eaten anything and Bloom was really nervous to eat the things on this island.

With how mysterious and bat shit crazy this island was, eating some berries or something from it would be a real gamble.

"Oh man if I don't get something to eat soon I might pass out." Bloom said. She started to look around for something to eat and at this point anything would do! Bloom then looked up into a tree and saw something that made her beam with happiness, a bundle of ripe bananas!

"All right, lunch time!" She said. Bloom wrapped her arms and legs around the tree and started to shimmy up the trunk. Being a chorus girl and all really helped build her body strength up not to mention all the running and playing she did when she was younger.

In a matter of seconds, Bloom made it to the top of the tree and sat at the top.

"Hmm, nice view from up here." She said as she started to eat. The feeling of food hitting her taste buds was like sipping from the Holy Grail, it felt wonderful. When Bloom was done she patted her belly in satisfaction.

"Ok, now to find Sky and get out of here." Bloom said as she was about to climb down. Suddenly, a loud booming sound filled the girl's ears. She stopped moving as soon as she heard it and looked around in all directions.

When from out of nowhere, another giant monster appeared! It was a T-Rex like monster with fearsome red eyes. It was a monster called Gorosaurus. _(Godzilla series)_

Bloom looked at the beast in terror as it spotted her and started to walk towards her! The girls brain was screaming "RUN BLOOM, RUN! GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!"

But it was futile, the poor girl was too terrified to move or even scream! The actress then remembered what Xem told her when they were still on the boat. If she could let out a scream, maybe someone would hear her!

Building up all the fear this hulking dinosaur gave her, Bloom let out a loud horror movie scream! What followed after it was a familiar roar. It was Gorgo who came bounding through the trees to her rescue!

Gorgo came up from behind the tree Bloom was on and the giant beast took her in his hand. Both Gorgo and the Gorosaurus glared at each other in anger and hate. Gorgo gently placed Bloom down who hid behind a tree to watch in safety.

The two monsters then roared loudly and charged at each other, colliding with a loud BANG! Gorgo started by jumping onto the Gorosaurus' back and the giant beast tried in vein to get him off!

Gorgo then bit into the dinos' shoulder and Gorosaurus roared in pain as blood started to leak out of the wound. The dinosaur fought back by whirling around real fast making Gorgo lose his grip. Gorgo hit the ground with a thud but got back up immediately!

The two clashed again and Gorosaurus started to fight dirty by trying to sink his teeth into Gorgo's neck But Gorgo wasn't going to go down that easy so he retaliated by holding the monster's jaws back.

This left Gorosaurus wide open! Gorgo grabbed his neck and flipped him onto the ground like a wrestler and proceeded to attempt to break the dinos' jaw! But Gorosaurus kept biting down and Gorgo was getting really mad now! He curled his clawed hand into a fist and punched Gorosaurus in the head!

When the T-Rex monster was woozy, Gorgo grabbed his head and almost in an instant, snapped its jaw like a twig! He finished the fight by grabbing the monster by the throat and in one swift motion, snapping his neck. Gorosaurus' eyes went lifeless and his breathing ceased as his head hit the ground.

Gorgo shook the monster's jaw a few times just to make sure it was dead. When he knew for a fact that his opponent had been defeated, Gorgo roared at the sky in triumph! Bloom suddenly came out of hiding and slowly walked up to Gorgo.

The beast looked down at her and she looked back at him. Gorgo looked at her for a few seconds before turning his back on her and walking away. Bloom immediately took off after him.

"Wait up!" She said. Gorgo then picked her up quickly and put her on his shoulder.

_(Please R&R)_


	14. The lair of Gorgo

_Chapter 14: The lair of Gorgo_

Meanwhile in another part of the jungle, Gorgo had taken Bloom to a place where he knew she'd be safe from all the dangers on the island, his lair! Gorgo stomped up a huge stone staircase that looked like it had been built ages ago and when they made it to the top, the two entered a cave.

Inside the cave, vines were hanging from the ceiling and the cave had a huge opening at the back of it which showed a view of the whole jungle. What really caught Bloom's attention however that on the ground, were huge skeletons that bared a resemblance to her reptilian friend.

It was then that Bloom made a discovery, poor Gorgo was the last of his kind. The huge beast walked to the back of the cave towards the cliff that it led too. He gently took Bloom in his hand and let her down and when he did she watched him as he took a few more steps before sitting down.

The red head slowly walked towards the hulking brute and looked up at him. Gorgo had a kind of blank expression on his face and Bloom really had no idea why. She shook it off when she then looked out across the jungle canopy and watched the sun start to set.

"Oh my god…it's so beautiful!" She said softly. This island may be strange and bizarre but when you look at it from a different view, it's breathtaking. Bloom then saw that Gorgo was looking at her. She repeated what she said for the huge beast.

"Beautiful." Gorgo tilted his head slightly, not really knowing what she was talking about but all the while, he felt that good feeling again. Bloom placed one of her hands on her chest and patted it gently.

"Beautiful." She said again. Gorgo stared at her some more and the teenager swore that she saw a smile on the big monster's face. Gorgo opened one of his hands and Bloom smiled at him some more.

She gently crawled onto his hand and started to hug her knees. She then continued looking out over the jungle with Gorgo. She was starting to expose his soft side.

* * *

Meanwhile on the jungle floor, Sky was pushing himself through the brush and foliage in vein to find where Bloom was. After a few hours, the sun finally went all the way down and Sky continued his search well into the night. After coming out to a slow moving river, he looked out into the distance and saw the stone staircase that led to Gorgo's lair!

Speaking of the lair, Bloom had finally fallen asleep and Gorgo was cradling her in one of his arms. He used his other hand to gently massage Bloom's lovely orange hair while he watched her sleep. He finally knew what this feeling was that he never felt before. It was love, true love!

Gorgo then let out a monster yawn and decided it was best to turn in for the night so he held Bloom close and lied down on his side. He fell asleep a few minutes later unaware that Sky had reached the lair!

Sky was slowly sneaking along the walls of the lair and he tried his best not to make a sound because he knew that if Gorgo caught him here, he could be in deep trouble!

Finding Gorgo was really easy because let me tell you, if I was looking for a monster that size, he'd be pretty hard to miss. Sky knew he had to be really quiet now, he didn't even want to think what would happen if Gorgo woke up.

He got on all fours and started to crawl towards the sleeping monster, all the while keeping his eye on him to make sure he wasn't waking up. Sky then let out a single whisper,

"Bloom." Lucky for him the read head heard him. She opened her eyes and a huge blast of joy filled her body when she saw who it was. Sky then put a finger to his lips, giving her the signal to keep it down. Sky made a come here motion to Bloom.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" He said quietly. Bloom nodded and she slowly got out of Gorgo's hand but at the same time she felt bad for leaving him just out of the blue. But she just ignored it all and slowly started to sneak towards her rescuer.

Bad idea! That slight bit of movement caused Gorgo to open his eyes and boy oh boy, was he mad! The monster roared and clutched Bloom tight in his hand!

"Sky, run!" Bloom yelled to her rescuer. When suddenly from the sky, another prehistoric beast emerged. It was a Pokemon called Aerodactyl. The winged Pokemon swooped down in an attempt to devour Bloom!

Gorgo roared at the Pokemon as it swooped down again and started to flap its huge wings, making it hover in the air. Bloom's protector dropped Bloom in the frenzy and thankfully, Sky caught her in his arms! As the two started to fight, Sky knew this was a perfect chance for him and Bloom to get away!

The two ran towards the cliff side and Sky grabbed onto a thick vine.

"Bloom, get on my back and hold on!" he yelled. Bloom nodded and did just that. The two started to climb down the face of the cliff while the two monsters continued fighting. Gorgo was able to gain the advantage as he slammed the Aerodactyl onto the ground!

He then took both the Aerodactyl's jaws in his hands but took his finishing move a step further! He not only broke the Pokemon's jaw, but he quickly ripped it off! The Aerodactyl's tongue dangled for a few seconds and Gorgo watched it flop around like a huge fish out of water. The Pokemon then gave in to death due to all the blood loss.

Gorgo roared to the sky but he saw that Bloom was gone! He looked down and saw t her and Sky climbing down the vine! In an instant he grabbed the vine and started pulling the two of them up! Sky looked down and saw the river he had passed below them but the drop was really high!

"Hey Bloom, can you swim?" Sky asked.

"Yeah I can swim!" She replied.

"Ok then JUMP!" Sky yelled. He and Bloom let go of the vine and the two of them fell down the cliff and hit the water with a loud splash! Amazingly, the two of them survived their fall! They poked their heads up from the water and let the current carry them! Gorgo saw this and roared in anger!

* * *

After a few minutes, Bloom and Sky were able to get out of the water and they two proceeded to run as fast as they could towards the village as the sun started to rise! They could hear Gorgo coming up close behind them! They could practically feel him breathing down their necks!

Finally, the two made it to the wooden crane the rescue party used to get into the jungle. At the entrance to the village was a familiar face, it was Bill! He of course managed to outwit the Gyrados from earlier and decided to get back to the village! Bill opened the small door in the huge wooden one.

"Come on!" He yelled to Sky and Bloom as they ran across! Bill joined them as the two ran through the village. Gorgo then leaped out of the jungle entrance and smashed his way through the huge wooden door!

"Amelia and the others are waiting for us at the shore!" Bill said. Gorgo was still hot on their heels and they three made it to the shore! Like Bill said, the remaining members of the crew were waiting for them! The three ran back to the safety of the crew. Gorgo then emerged and roared at all of them and Amelia widened her eyes at the sight!

"Oh my god!" She said. As Gorgo started to approach, Xem saw something that could be useful. It was an extra grenade launcher sitting next to a box of gas grenades. The tiger picked up the launcher and popped open the box of gas grenades. He loaded one in and flung the launcher over his shoulder.

He then climbed up onto a huge rock that was resting on the shore and aimed the grenade launcher.

"Hey, over here!" He yelled. Gorgo looked in Xem's direction and that's when the tiger pulled the trigger. The grenade shot out and exploded right in Gorgo's face! The monster roared at it and inhaled the fumes the grenade exhaled. The beast looked around for a bit as his eyes started to get heavy. He then fell onto the sand, fast asleep.

"Excellent job Mr. Xem. Now let's get out of here!" Ameila said as she turned her attention to the ship. However, Xem had an idea!

"Wait a second captain! Why didn't I think of this before?" Xem said really enthusiastically.

"Mr. Xem what are you talking about?" Amelia asked.

"What I'm saying is forget the movie! This big guy is the real money maker I've been looking for! People will pay good money to see this guy up close!" Xem said with the biggest grin ever.

"We're millionaires guys, I'll share it with all of you! I can see it now, in a few months his name will be up in lights on Broadway! Gorgo, the eighth wonder of the world!" Xem yelled.

_(Please R&R)_


	15. The streets of New York

_Chapter 15: The streets of New York_

A few months passed and Xem was ready to show off Gorgo to the public. After hauling his butt back to New York, Xem got a deal to show Gorgo on Broadway and it was all over the radio stations! You couldn't go anywhere without hearing about the monster! As night set in, a DJ came on over the radio.

"Good evening New York! This just in, famed director Xemnas1992 has just returned from a voyage at sea and has brought something with him that he calls Gorgo! The tiger is showing his discovery tonight on Broadway so get there while you can!" the DJ said. Meanwhile at a theatre on Broadway, Gorgo mania was sweeping through the city!

To enhance the excitement, Xem had the song "Come with me" by Puff Daddy and Jimmy Paige playing. Gift shops that were in and in front of the theatre were selling Gorgo merchandise.

**Hear my cries, hear my call, lend me your ears, see my fall**

**See my error, know my faults, time halts, see my loss**

Some of the stuff they were selling were T-shirts that said, "I saw Gorgo and lived!" There were also snow globes, water bottles and collectible mugs!

**Know I'm lacking, backtracking, were I met you, pistol packing**

**Itchy finger, trigger happy, try to trap me, bad rap**

Xem was greeting some guests from big named studios who were eager to see Gorgo! Said monster was resting on the stage behind the curtains with huge shackles clamped around his wrists and a metal collar around his neck and chains were holding him down. He could've broken out easily but he was so hopped up on sleeping medicine that he was too sleepy to even try.

**Wiretap me, back-stab me, break the faith, fall from grace**

**Tell me lies, time flies, close your eyes, come with me**

**Come with me, yeah, come with me! Uh-huh, yeah!**

"Mr. Plankton, glad you could make it!" Xem said as his boss hopped in accompanied by a quite attractive woman.

"Honor to be here Xem. I hope this was worth the forty bucks I spent." Plankton said.

"Trust me sir, you will not be disappointed!" Xem said as he greeted more guests.

**You said to trust you, you'd never hurt me, now I'm disgusted, since then adjusted**

**Certainly you fooled me, ridiculed me, left me hanging, now s*it is boomeranging**

**Right back at ya, think long range, narrow minded, left me blinded**

**I cosigned it, s*it backfired, but I'm bouncing back, I grinded**

The theatre slowly started to fill up with really excited people of all ages! Xem had promised them the most thrilling experience of their lives and that's what they came here for.

**Not many would bear the pressure, you comprehend me, you want to end me, you offend me**

**It's trauma, feel the trauma, come with me**

When the theatre was finally filled, Xem ran backstage and changed into a tux. Sky was back there with him but the first mate didn't want to be a part of all this. The spotlight just wasn't for him.

The song started to fade out and everyone clapped as Xem stepped out onto the stage and Sky just went to a seat that Xem reserved for him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, tonight I'm going to tell you, perhaps the strangest love story ever told. It's the story of my adventure aboard the RLS Legacy in which a lot of my fellow ship mates lost their lives on a savage island." Xem told the crowd.

"But their sacrifice was not in vein, for they helped me bring back what you've been hearing all about. I heard a saying once that even the most savage beast can be tamed and I have proved just that! As you will see, my pal Gogo was easily subdued all by the charm and grace, of a pretty girl." Xem said, making the audience chuckle a bit.

"It was a girl from this very city! She was able to melt the ice around his heart and show his soft side." Xem said and as he said this, Bloom was at work and the thought of Gorgo being shown off like that was impossible to get off her mind. Xem had offered her a lot of money to appear that night but she turned it down.

Suddenly, an orchestra that was at the very front of the stage started to play!

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for! This beast was a king in his world but he comes to you all as a captive! Ladies and gentlemen, I present Gorgo, the eight wonder of the world!" Xem said as the curtains on the stage were raised!

The stage lights shined on Gorgo and when everyone saw him, their jaws dropped! He truly was a spectacle and the audience couldn't take their eyes off of him!

"Don't be scared everyone. He's perfectly harmless. Those chains he's hooked too are made of one hundred percent steel!" Xem said, making the audience roar with applause. Sky on the other hand had a very bad feeling about all this.

Xem then stepped forward and reached one of his paws out towards Gorgo's leg. Everyone gasped as he touched the monster's leg.

"Behold, I am touching the beast!" Xem said. Everyone clapped some more and Xem took his hand off of Gorgo's leg.

"Ok, now for my favorite part! I want you all to meet the man who helped bring this monster back, first mate of the RLS Legacy, Sky!" Xem said as a Sky look alike ran on the stage.

"That guy looks nothing like me." Sky said to himself as he chuckled and shook his head. The orchestra started playing tribal music as some stereotypical looking islanders ran out and started to dance around on stage in front of Gorgo. Xem thought these islanders would be more cheery then the actual ones.

The fake Sky interacted with the villagers when finally the big finale was ready to come up!

"Now for the final part of this ceremony, the sacrifice of a young girl to Gorgo! Watch and be amazed, as you meet the bravest girl in this whole town, Bloom!" Xem said as the audience clapped some more. A trap door on the stage opened up and a read headed girl was tied to a platform.

Gorgo widened his eyes as he looked at the woman, hoping it was his true love! But he was quickly disgusted to find out it was just an actress. The fake Bloom screamed and that made Gorgo want to hurl, even her scream wasn't the same!

"No! Save me from the monster!" The actress said with fake fright. Gorgo started to struggle a bit and roared at the crowd, making them flinch but they loved it! The orchestra started playing again and the villagers were dancing around the fake Bloom while she screamed for help.

Xem meanwhile turned his attention to the press who were armed and ready with their cameras.

"Hey Mr. Xem is it cool if we take a few shots of Gorgo?" a reporter asked. Xem chuckled and shrugged.

"Sure, go ahead!" He said proudly. All the news people started to swarm and take pictures of the chained up monster. But what they didn't know was that the flashing of the cameras was making Gorgo angry!

"Oh no." Sky said as he looked around at everyone. If Gorgo looses his cool, all these people could get caught in it! As Gorgo kept getting angry the actress playing Bloom started to scream some more but of course, everyone thought it was part of the show!

"These people need to get out of here! Everyone needs to leave, come on get going!" Sky said as he stood up and tapped a woman on the shoulder in the seat next to him.

Up on stage, Gorgo was really pissed now but Xem didn't really notice you could say.

"That's right, keep roaring big guy, it makes an awesome picture!" Xem said as the press kept taking pictures. Gorgo roared again and the fake Bloom was truly terrified!

"Hey, let me down! Get me off this thing!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and a few seconds after she did, Gorgo broke off one of his shackles!

Everyone in the audience gasped in terror and started to leave the theatre! Hordes of people who were in there were frantically trying to make it to the exits!

"Go, run! Get out of here!" An usher said, directing the people to the nearest exits! Back on stage, nobody even bothered to save the fake Bloom. Gorgo broke the other shackle and grabbed the actress, lifting her off the ground!

She screamed again and Gorgo just shook her up and then threw her to the side like a rag doll! Everybody was running now, the news people, the orchestra, the fake islanders, it was complete chaos!

After letting out yet another roar, Gorgo grabbed the collar around his neck and broke it off with ease! He then started to swipe at the audience, sending some of them flying and destroying the seats in the process! Sky widened his eyes and ran out too. New York was in for one hell of a night!

Meanwhile outside, the audience was fleeing the theatre in terror and the people who didn't experience what had happened had no idea why.

"I guess Xem's giant monster was too scary for them." An old man said to his wife. When suddenly, Gorgo burst through the front of the theatre, demolishing the wall! And just like that, everyone was running and screaming!

Cars tried to get out of Gorgo's way only skidded out of control and crashed! A cop who was nearby pulled his gun out and took a few shots at Gorgo but the monster quickly took care of him and his car with one swipe of his huge hand.

Amidst the chaos, Gorgo was seeking out read heads hoping that one of them was Bloom and when he found out it wasn't, he just casually threw them to the side. As Gorgo stomped his way through the city, he passed by Bloom's apartment. Inside, Cruella was asleep but she heard all the roaring and thumping going on.

"Ugh, I'm gonna kill her!" Cruella said as she got out of bed and started to bang on her wall.

"Bloom, turn that movie off!" She yelled just as Gorgo peeked in Cruella's window. The mean lady looked and saw the monster, she screamed and fainted right there. Gorgo then moved on.

At the theatre were Bloom was, the young girl ran outside to see what was going on after hearing a loud ruckus. She wsa shocked to see army vehicles drive by. She looked on the ground and saw a poster promoting Gorgo's big debut.

"Oh no!" Bloom said. She quickly hailed a taxi and made it follow the army vehicles. As Gorgo made his way through the city, some army men started to shoot at him after getting out of an army truck.

Gorgo picked up a parked car and threw it at the army guys! Some of them jumped out of the way but others weren't so lucky. When more arrived, Gorgo was outnumbered so he decided it was best to run!

Some black hawk helicopters came flying in and they started chasing Gorgo!

"Alright red two and three, target has come into sight, lasers on, all systems on!" Their leader said. The three helicopters turned on aiming lasers and started to shoot at Gorgo!

The monster roared as he dodged their shots and every time they fired, their shots hit the buildings instead. Up ahead, an army blockade was waiting for Gorgo!

"Fire!" The commanding officer said! They all started to shoot at the monster but he mowed right through them! Gorgo then quickly grabbed an army truck, whirled around and threw it at one of the helicopters, hitting it and making it go down!

"Mission control, we lost Red two! We'll stay in pursuit! The target is heading towards the Empire State Building!" Red one said. The two remaining choppers kept going after Gorgo but that was a huge mistake!

With Bloom, she saw Sky running towards the theatre where she was!

"Driver, stop!" Bloom said. The cab stopped and Bloom ran out and hugged Sky.

"Bloom, thank god you're ok! Listen, Gorgo's broken free and he's destroying the city!" Sky said.

"I know. I have to go to him!" Bloom said. With the choppers, they were still trying to keep up with Gorgo!

Gorgo whirled around and grabbed Red three, twirled the chopper around a bit then chucked it at Red one, making the two of them collide and explode. At the nearby army base, an army general heard their signal go dead.

"God damn it!" He said, pounding his fist on a table. When the army men finally backed off, Gorgo was panting really hard at all the running he did. But his rest was short lived when some tanks rolled up!

"Take him out!" A voice over a radio said.

"No!" A female voice called out! Gorgo looked where the voice was coming from and saw Bloom running from the taxi she and Sky took.

"Gorgo!" She yelled. The monster looked down at her as she stopped running and started up at him. He walked towards her slowly and a smile started to form on his mouth.

"Hold your fire!" The voice on the radio said again. Everyone who was in the area watched as Gorgo held his huge hand out to Bloom. The young girl kept looking at him and climbed into his hand where he gently put his claws around her.

Gorgo stared at her and then looked up. What he saw would probably the best place to protect Bloom from all the danger, the Empire State Building! Gorgo held Bloom tight in his hand and started to climb up the structure.

_(Please R&R)_


	16. The Empire State Building

_Chapter 16: The Empire State Building_

As Gorgo scaled the side of the building, some spotlights were turned on and all the while he held Bloom in his hand.

The red head tried not to look down and as Gorgo climbed up, people who were inside the building looked out their windows and were shocked at what they saw.

When Gorgo was about to reach the top, Bloom saw the sky was starting to turn pink, signaling that the sun was rising. Back at the army base, a soldier ran up to the general.

"Sir, Gorgo has just climbed the Empire State Building! What do we do?" The soldier frantically asked. The general came up with an idea. They'd have to use the tools of the old days.

"Take the bi-planes, that'll take care of that big brute!" The general said. Some pilots who were at the army base airfield suited up and ran to an airplane bunker and opened it up. Inside were rebuilt 1930's bi-planes that were all gassed up and ready to go!

When Gorgo made it to the spike at the top of the building, he put his back against it and watched the sun rise with Bloom. As the sun washed over the city, Bloom watched as Gorgo started to tap his chest with his hand. Bloom understood what he was saying instantly.

"Beautiful. Yes it is Gorgo." Bloom said as she looked over the city too. Suddenly, the two heard a rumbling sound in the distance and Bloom widened her eyes as she saw the bi-planes flying through the sky.

She looked at Gorgo and worry flooded her body. She was scared for the monster's life! Gorgo watched the planes and he placed Bloom down at his feet. He then roared at them and started to climb up the rest of the building!

When the planes turned around they started to shoot at Gorgo! He swung at one of them but they swerved out of the way in time! Gorgo finally made it to the top and roared! His roar echoed all across the city and the planes were ready for him!

Another one started to shoot at him and just as it passed overhead, Gorgo jumped up and smacked the wing with his hand!

"Oh no, he got me!" The pilot said as he fell to the Earth. Bloom looked up and watched Gorgo fight the planes. She then found a ladder that led up to the top of the building and she immediately started to climb up!

Another plane swooped in and fired at Gorgo! The beast then felt a pain in his chest and looked down to see he'd been hit! Blood started to leak out of the wounds and Gorgo was really mad now! Gorgo grabbed one of the planes and made it spin out of control!

When Bloom made it to the top she stood in front of Gorgo and started waving her hands over her head frantically!

"No, stop! Please stop!" She yelled at the planes! Two more started to fly towards Gorgo and filled him up with even more holes! Bloom covered her ears as they flew by and swerved around. The huge monster wiped off some of the blood off and looked at it and when he did, he started to feel weak.

Tears filled Bloom's eyes as she kept waving at the planes. One of the planes was piloted by a hedgehog named Phantos and his girlfriend Elina was in the gunner seat. Phantos flew the plane towards Gorgo and Elina fired fatal shots into him! Gorgo started to feel limp and his strength was giving way.

"General, the monster is getting weak but he's still standing!" Phantos said into a radio. The general really wanted this to end.

"Then turn around and hit him again!" He yelled at the two. Gorgo tilted his upper body down as he held onto the edge of the building and Bloom quickly got on her knees and looked at him. The monster reared his head up and stared into her eyes.

Phantos and Elina's plane flew by again and Elina fired several shots into Gorgo's back, making him cringe in pain. He and Bloom knew the end was near and Gorgo really wanted to make it last.

He watched as Bloom started to cry and Gorgo used the tip of his claw to wipe one of her tears away. And at last, Gorgo used the last of his strength to mutter something. He growled in a low pitch but Bloom swore that she heard him say,

"Beautiful." Gorgo then smiled, closed his eyes, and let go of the building. Bloom hugged herself as more tears poured out of her eyes. The huge monster tumbled all the way down to the streets of the city.

**Boom!**

Down in the city streets, police officers, reporters and bystanders were all crowding around Gorgo's body as he lay in the streets belly up, his head turned to the side. Through the crowd, Xem pushed his way through and when he made it to Gorgo, he was horrified to see what had become of the monster.

At the top of the building, Bloom was still crying but her tears ceased when Sky climbed up to her. He helped her up and hugged her. She then looked at him and kissed him right on the lips. After a few seconds she broke it off and continued to hug Sky.

Back in the streets, a police officer was trying to clear the way.

"Move along everybody, the shows over! The airplanes got him!" he said. Xem stepped forward and looked at Gorgo's closed eyes.

"You're wrong officer, it wasn't the airplanes. It was beauty that killed the beast." The tiger said.

_**THE END**_

**Credits song: Coldplay - Fix You**

_(Please R&R)_


End file.
